Carina DeLuca
Carina DeLuca is Andrew DeLuca's sister who's currently researching the female orgasm at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life While her mother moved to the United States with her little brother, Carina stayed in Italy with their father.https://twitter.com/KristaVernoff/status/915731986529914880 After he and Sam Bello broke up, Andrew spent three weeks on her couch. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Research When Carina learned that her brother was working for a female Chief of Surgery, she came to Seattle to meet with Miranda Bailey about doing her research at Grey Sloan Memorial. She talked with Bailey and got permission to use the hospital's MRI to take pictures of women's brains before, during, and after orgasm. Amelia offered to participate in the study and her MRI showed a brain tumor. ("Get Off on the Pain") Helping Arizona's Patient When Carina learned that Arizona had a patient who was having a difficult, slow labor and couldn't use any medical means to hasten her labor, she suggested clitoral stimulation to provide natural pain relief and speed up her labor. Despite her initial reservations, Arizona suggested it to her patient and with her husband's assistance, labor quickly progressed. ("Go Big or Go Home") Amelia's Surgery While watching Amelia's surgery with Arizona, Carina was delighted that Amelia's tumor had been discovered because of masturbation, saying God works in mysterious ways. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Intern Mixer As they were bonding over strange objects they have pulled from people's bodies, Richard invited her to the intern mixer and she happily accepted the invitation. At the mixer, she got acquainted with Owen, who mistook her for an intern. She clarified she was a visiting doctor and that her specialty was orgasms. This sparked his interest and after some flirting, they ended up kissing in a hallway. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Relationships Romantic Arizona Robbins Soon after arriving in Seattle, she met Arizona Robbins at a bar. She ended up going home with Arizona and the two had sex. ("Break Down the House") Even after Andrew came home and interrupted the events, they continued. The next day, when Arizona found out that Carina was at the hospital doing research, she went to see her and Carina continued her flirting. ("Get Off on the Pain") Arizona described the sex the two of them had as pain-relieving. ("Go Big or Go Home") After learning that Sofia was coming back home, Arizona inadvertently broke things off with Carina. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Owen Hunt After things ended with Arizona, she met Owen at the new intern mixer. They flirted and then started kissing at the hospital. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Things progressed from there to her making breakfast naked with him. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Familial She is Andrew's older sister. When he moved to the United States with their mother, she stayed behind in Italy with their father. She cares very deeply about her brother, despite feeling he's an idiot. When she learned that his ex-girlfriend, Sam, was working at the hospital and he'd had sex with her, she reminded him of the time he spent three weeks on her couch because of Sam. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Career Carina is an attending OB/GYN who is doing research on what happens to the female brain before, during, and after orgasm. She was interested in the pain-control aspect, but in order to get funding, she used the drug companies' interest in developing a female viagra. She was officially granted privileges when OB/GYN was short-staffed and Arizona needed another OB so they would stop paging her for regular deliveries. ("Out of Nowhere") Notes and Trivia *She is Italian and speaks fluent Italian.Break Down the House, 14x01 Gallery Appearances 14x01CarinaDeLuca.png|Break Down the House 14x02CarinaDeLuca.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x03CarinaDeLuca.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x04CarinaDeLuca.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06CarinaDeLuca.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07CarinaDeLuca.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08CarinaDeLuca.png|Out of Nowhere Episode Stills 14x02-9.jpg 14x02-10.jpg 14x02-11.jpg 14x02-12.jpg 14x02-13.jpg 14x02-14.jpg 14x02-15.jpg 14x02-16.jpg 14x02-17.jpg 14x02-18.jpg 14x02-19.jpg 14x02-20.jpg 14x02-21.jpg 14x02-22.jpg 14x08-16.jpg Appearances fr:Carina DeLuca Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors